Conventional inductors in silicon-based integrated circuits typically have performance limits with respect to the quality factor (Q factor) and the self resonant frequency (the maximum frequency at which the inductor behaves ideally). This limited performance is principally due to the windings of the inductor lying directly on the silicon substrate or a silicon oxide layer on silicon substrate. In general, the presence of any type of dielectric layers between or beneath the windings generally results in some amount of capacitive coupling. Such capacitive coupling generally degrades the Q factor and lowers the self-resonant frequency of the inductor.